


The Pokédex

by simplescribe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Anthology, Auction, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Child Abuse, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Feral Pokémon, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Incest, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Leashes, Masks, Masturbation, Molestation, Multi, Mummification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Ocean Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Rape, Roughness, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Slavery, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Vines, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplescribe/pseuds/simplescribe
Summary: An anthology collection of short stories, featuring smutty situations with Pokémon in order of Pokedex number.Work tags are for all the short stories; I will put story specific tags in the summaries of each chapter.All Pokémon are feral, not anthro, and based on the games, not the anime.





	1. 001: Bulbasaur

**Author's Note:**

> http://simple-scribe.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Bulbasaur / Male Human - vanilla
> 
> \----  
> Underage, Marsturbation, 69, Cunnilingus, Vines

Donny pulled at his boots, tugging them off with some difficulty where he sat on a stump, beside the little fire he'd managed to coax after several wasted matches. This whole Pokémon Adventure thing was harder than he'd first anticipated. He set his boots and socks near the fire so they could dry out, holding his bare toes out towards the flickering heat.

His Bulbasar lay huddled a way's away, glaring at the tiny fire with narrowed eyes. _Looks like she's still made about our battle earlier,_ Donny thought in dismay. His best friend, Sarah, had chosen the Charmander, right after he had picked Bulbasaur, _of course_ , and demanded a battle, before he'd barely had a chance to introduce himself to the little creature. He'd reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be teased by her again for being too soft. It had been a nerve-wracking experience, watching the little lizard's arms rake bloody furrows in his new partner's skin. She had done well despite all that, ferociously throwing herself head first at the Charmander, pummelling him with her thick skull. The pair were rolling around on the floor, tangled and tussling, when the Charmander's tail had rested against Bulbasaur's back for a moment too long, and wisps of black smoke began curling up to the ceiling. Donny had rushed forward then, forfeiting the battle as he pulled Bulbasaur away and brushed at her blackened bud with his sleeve. Bulbasaur had barely made a sound during the whole ordeal, but since emerging from the Pokécentre completely healed, she hadn't looked at Donny- not for the _whole_ day. He let her follow beside him, out of her Pokéball, but he didn't make her fight again that day.

Now she was staring at him from the dark, her eyes reflective and glinting back a ruddy orange light. Donny cursed himself for getting off to such a bad start with his starter, but hoped that tomorrow he would get a chance to make it up to her. With a sigh, he mumbled a goodnight to the little Bulbasaur, and lay down on his sleeping bag.

It was summer, so the air was warm and humid even in the dead of night. Donny slept atop his sleeping bag with an airy blanket, stripped of his jeans and tshirt, relishing the slight breeze on his sweaty skin. He stared up at the stars for a time, listening to the wind, but sleep did not take him. The more he lay there, the more he remembered the pained expression on his Bulbasar's face when he'd snatched her away from the flame... With a sigh, Donny reached down instinctively into his boxers, grabbing at his limp cock, needing a distraction from his own mind. The sensation was pleasant, and he began to slowly stroke himself, feeling his cock swell and grow, precum leaking from the tip.

His breath hitched, pace increasing, making soft shuffling noises amongst his bedding as he jerked off. He thought about Sarah and her Charmander, the little male lizard pumping furiously into Sarah's pussy as she bent over, moaning and dripping... A quiet shuffle startled Donny out of his fantasy, and he looked over to the side, coming face to face with his Bulbasaur as she crept closer, out of the dark. Her head was tilted curiously to one side, confused by his behaviour. Donny froze, hand still grasping his cock beneath the blanket, staring over at the Pokémon.

After a minute of staring, he hesitantly gave another stroke. "Do you know what this is?" he whispered. He knew what people did with Pokémon. He'd walked in on his mom and her Vulpix by accident one day when he was six. After that, his parents had sat him down and explained how common it was to have sex with one's Pokémon, but that it wasn't talked about openly in society. Donny licked his lips, mind racing with the possibilities now that he had his own Pokémon.

Bulbasar nodded her head slowly, not breaking eye contact. Then, she turned her head to where his cock was poking up beneath the blanket. Donny saw the vine slide forward from the shadows, it's little nub tip so similar to his own young cock. With slight hesitation, Bulbasaur reached out and brushed him lightly through the fabric. Donny shivered. It was the first time anyone besides him has ever touched his dick. It throbbed in response, hungry for more, and he motioned his Bulbasaur to come over to him. She looked nervous, so he whispered, "You don't have to." and she hesitated again, thinking. After a moment, however, she came forward, vines extended but hovering uncertainly just an inch away from touching his body. The two stared awkwardly at one another until Bulbasaur gave a resolute little nod of her head, and brushed more confidently at Donny's cock, lightly trailing the edge of one vine up and down the shaft.

Excited, still not quite believing it, Donny moved the sheet aside to bare himself to the cold night air. He held his cock in one hand still, beginning to stroke lightly again while his Pokemon watched. Bulbasaur's mouth hung open a little, eyes wide and full of curious interest. Donny's breathing began to deepen a little as he increased his pace, but he soon stopped himself, not wanting whatever was happening to end. He motioned Bulbasaur over to him, and she came forward. Donny sat up, propped on one elbow, and reached his arms out to the tiny Pokemon. Bulbasaur gave a suprised little squeak when the boy lifted her up without warning, turning her about so she was facing his cock before setting her down gently on his chest. She was a warm, soft little weight pressing down lightly on him. From this position, she could stare fully at Donny's erect cock, and he was face to face with her glistening little mound. It was the same colour as the rest of her body, but raised slightly, looking plump and swollen with heat, juices trickling out and down one hind leg. Donny's mouth parted and he felt his mouth water- his cock twitched in appreciation too. His hands moved forward before he could think, fingertips delicately probing at the soft flesh. Bulbasaur squeaked, and her vines curled around his hand, slowing his movements, but not pushing him away.

After giving her a moment to relax, Donny pressed forward again. His fingers pulled at the small lips, revealing a purplish-green blush inside. The idea came to him quite suddenly, and he lifted his Pokemon again with one hand on each side of her pudgy torso, moving her back until his tongue could reach out and swipe her pussy, one long wet line from bottom to top. Bulbasaur croaked in pleasure, shuddering, and Donny was lost in the taste and feel of it. _She tastes like honeydew and cucumbers_ , he thought distantly, before allowing his tongue to explore her more thoroughly. Being able to lift her made it easy, he didn't have to crane his neck as he plunged his tongue into her opening, then backed out to run over her tiny protruding clit. Bulbasaur's tiny-toed feet scratched and clawed at the air as she writhed in Donny's hands, such cute vocalizations coming from her wide mouth. The boy lapped at his Pokemon for some time before she finally went rigid, then shuddered, her little cunt squeezing mightily around his tongue as he reached it deep inside her, slick sweet liquid pouring out and slopping over his chin.

The pair lay panting, chests heaving in unison, beside the dying fire. They remained that way, heartbeats in sync, until Bulbasaur roused herself, remembering her trainer's need. Donny's cock was still rigid despite the cold air, and he twitched when Bulbasaur wrapped her vines around it, encasing it in a peculiar sort of cool warmth. He tensed at the feeling of strength in his Pokemon's vines, but she just wiggled her toes cutely at him, and he tried to relax. She began to massage his cock, twisting and undulating her vines in a circular motion up and down the shaft. Donny shivered, the sensation strange and new but not entirely unpleasant. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, even just from this, the thought of what he was doing, the taste of his Pokemon's cum in his mouth, all of it almost enough to send him over. Then, without warning, Bulbasaur reached forward and licked the tip of Donny's cock with her rough tongue, and he came, hot spurts jetting onto his Pokemon's surprised face. He came hard, bucking forward until he saw star bursts behind his eyes, then relaxed, peering down at his Bulbasaur in a warm haze. She blinked back at him, a content look on her face, and Donny knew that everything was going to be alright.


	2. 002: Ivysaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Ivysaur / Female Human - vanilla
> 
> \-------  
> Cunnilingus, Vaginal Penetration, Fluffy Smut

It was dark and quiet in the small house, soft sounds from the forest outside the only noise. Rachel was stretching on the floor of her bedroom, exhausted after a busy day of farming. She lived in the Johto region, about an hour's walk from Goldenrod, and made good money selling rare out-of-region berries at the local markets. Rachel had been born in Kanto, but her family moved to Goldenrod when she was 14, and she'd gone along with them. Her starter had been Bulbasaur, as she'd always been drawn to nature and plants, but she'd never been much for battling, so Bulbasaur had grown slowly. A few schoolyard battles now and then her only experience with fighting, Rachel had never gone out on a Pokémon adventure like you saw in the movies- it just wasn't as common in the big cities. Only a few of her classmates had chosen to leave. Bulbasaur had evolved for her just a few months after graduation, and her new Ivysaur had inspired Rachel to buy a little plot of land outside of town with her school savings.

It had been another hard day in the fields, and now Rachel was enjoying the feel of the hot water sluicing off the dust and dirt from her body. Ivysaur hummed appreciatively from her spot on the bathroom floor, soaking in the moisture from the steamy air. When the water began to cool, Rachel turned it off and stepped out, reaching for a towel, which Ivysaur supplied with a vine. She dried off, unconcerned of her nakedness in front of her Pokémon, and then used the damp towel to gently wipe dust from Ivysaur's fronds and body. She found herself smiling at the bright colour of Ivy's bud, and she imagined the day, far in the future, that Ivysaur would evolve. She wouldn't fit in this bathroom anymore, Rachel thought absently as she eyed the small space, but gave herself a little shake. That's a long time away.

It wasn't long before she was crawling into bed, relishing the cool feel of her airy sheets against clean skin. Ivysaur used her vines to lift herself into the small bed beside Rachel's- a simple construction of wood with a pillow stuffed inside. Ivy turned once, twice, and settled down with a barely audible sigh. The moon shone in through the window, illuminating the room with its near-full glow. Rachel sighed, turning, feeling the tense knots in her back with one hand. "Ivy..." she whined, and her Pokemon's eye slid open with a reflective glint. "Please? Tomorrow I'll take you into the city to get one." She motioned at her sore back, and Ivy let out a good natured sigh before hopping onto the bed. Her vines reached out confidently and began to knead Rachel's back and shoulders, knowing exactly where to press. Rachel let out some interesting groans, but as time ticked by, she began to feel immensely better. Her body floated on a cloud, and she nearly fell asleep right there, but opened her eyes again as Ivy began to withdraw her vines and creep to bed.

"Come here." she whispered, voice low, and the tone of it froze Ivy in her tracks. The Pokémon looked back, eyes filling with heat. This was not the first time her human's voice had sounded this way. She turned back, clawed feet moving rhythmically forward, to where Rachel waited with her arms outstretched. In a practiced movement, Ivy's delicate vines grasped the thin sheet that covered Rachel's nakedness and pulled it down, revealing her bare skin to the cool night air with a small gasp. Rachel took a moment to squirm before grabbing a pillow to hug and shyly spreading her legs. Her pussy glinted in the moonlight, warm and slick with wetness. Ivysaur grinned silently to herself, running the nub of her vine along the edge of her trainer's cunt. Rachel just whimpered, shivering with anticipation, until Ivy came forward and licked a slow, rough line from ass to stomach with her tongue. Her wide mouth fit perfectly between her trainer's legs, large tongue able to cover her entire sex in one lick.

Licking slowly, Ivy fell into a rhythm, encouraged by the breathy moans emanating from farther up the bed. She could tell from the desperate rocking of her human's hips that she wanted something more, though, and so she positioned one vine right at the mouth of Rachel's opening. The human cried out at the feel of it, hips angling downwards in an attempt to get closer, so Ivy didn't tease any more, instead plunging her vine inside, twisting it around, feeling the smooth flesh of her trainer's pussy. Ivy's vine slid in and out, quickly, just how Rachel liked it, a large wet spot quickly forming on the bedsheets.

The world reduced to the sound of insects and wind, distant, the quick pants of her trainer, the lewd slick friction of her Pokémon's vine pumping in and out of her soaked cunt. Rachel was curling inwards, legs raised and held trembling on either side of Ivy's broad head, her body tensed like a bowstring as the final drops were added, until she burst, overflowing, and cried out in a hoarse whisper. Tension flowed from her body as the waves pulled her under, carrying her away on a tide of serene pleasure. Ivy held herself still, knowing any more would be too much for her beloved owner, waiting, soaking in the light of pleasure that radiated so strongly from the human.

After some time, Rachel's eyes fluttered open and looked down the length of her naked body. Ivy was lifting the airy blanket up with deft vines and laid it gently atop her human's form. Rachel sighed, suddenly exhausted, and her final thought before sleep was of the beauty of her Pokemon's serene face as she settled in to sleep in bed beside her. 


	3. 003: Venusaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Venusaur / Female Human - PokéDom
> 
> \------  
> Rape, Bondage, Choking, Blood, Huge Insertion, Whipping, Torture, Slavery, Voyeurism, Vines, Masks.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll take your seats in the viewing area, the show will begin shortly..."_

Men and women of all variety milled about the dark room, clothed in expensive suits and beautiful dresses, each face hidden by a dazzling array of Venetian masks. Some half, some full, blacks and golds and reds and whites, delicately interlocking lace and burnished dark leather. They came in pairs, down carpeted steps and through wood-panelled, low lit rooms, to seat themselves in fine silk-lined chairs, encircled around a large glass window. The same window was mirrored six times, circling high above the front and sides of a central stage, each room filled to the brim with similarly dressed, mysterious patrons. A cool, feminine voice came over the speakers once more, just as the warm gas lamps began to dim.

_"Please take your seats, the show is about to begin..."_

The stage was dark, but stage lights blazed on all at once, illuminating the scene like a television turning on, but this was no recording. In the middle of a drab, concrete room, a woman was bound to a large wooden X, hand and foot, with dark leather straps. They were twisted painfully tight and nailed into the wood, the pressure visibly discolouring her hands even from this distance. The light seemed to suprise the woman as much as anyone, her mass of dark curly hair waving around with the frantic motions of her head. From here, she seemed so small, a toy, but you could still see the quick rise and fall of her chest- the perfect balance between distance and intimacy.

Suddenly, something huge moved behind her. You realized for the first time that the room extends far beyond the edge of bright light. Some dark shape moved there, revealing itself slowly. Bumpy, mottled blue-green skin, huge dark leaves rustling against one another. Long, blunted claws glistening in the harsh light. A wide face, opening wide to reveal sparse teeth, huge tongue. Bulging, heavy-lidded eyes. Two vines slithered enticingly in practiced circles on either side as the beast revealed itself fully, standing magestic and terrible behind the woman. Surely she heard it's movements, for her struggles increased in their urgency, arms twisting in sickening ways as she fought against her impossible bindings. However, she could not see the monster, even if it did move in front of her, as a complex-looking blindfold wrapped tightly around her head, a delicate bit of silver chain reflecting across black fabric.

The giant Pokemon stayed crouching behind the wooden X, instead moving it's thick vines towards the woman on either side, brushing against her arms lightly, causing her to flinch and cry out- not that you could hear anything besides the soft chamber music that played through hidden speakers in each viewing room. The Venusaur continued to feather his vines across the woman's limbs, cheek, breast. She flinched less and less until he brushed across her hard pink nipple, and everyone watched the shudder that the rough motion produced in the woman. The large vines curled, so gently, swirling around the woman's long neck, her scream hardly having begun before a quick squeeze cut her breath short. The audience watched, transfixed, as her face darkened, limbs jerking spasmodically in their vain attempts to thwart the creature. Then, just before it seemed she was about to go limp, the Venusaur relaxed his grip, mottled purple bruises already forming on her pale thrust. His second vine threaded deliberately down the woman's long stomach and in between her legs. There, the bulbous end of the vine seemed so much larger, so impossible, but the Pokémon continued, heedless, forcing it upwards, until the vine crushed inwards with a visible bolt of shock through the woman's body. They paused there, connected, as the woman regained full consciousness. Heavy breathing and soft moans could be heard now over the chamber music, as the patrons, in twos and threes and more, began to enjoy themselves more thoroughly.

A scream so visceral one could almost imaging hearing it through the soundproof glass tore from the throat of the woman as she came back into her predicament. Crimson blood coursed down her legs, contrasting with the deep green of the Venusaur's vegetation, the pale white of her skin. The Pokémon wore a patient look, eyes heavy and impassive as they followed the motions of something the patrons couldn't see. Looking a little closer, you noticed a human dressed in all black, standing outside of the stage lights, directing the Venusaur.

A sharp flick of the man's wrist, and the Venusaur's vine shuddered, withdrawing, pulling the woman along to strain against her tethers, though she had stopped struggling. Then, it was free, allowing more blood to spill out and stain the dark wood and concrete floor. The woman's eyelids were heavy, head lolling forward limply. Sweat plastered her dark curls to her white skin. The Venusaur began it's vine dance once more, swirling the bloody appendage in mirrored circles, lifting it high into the air. All at once, the vines flashed downward, almost too fast to see. The green blurr hardly looked like it even touched the woman, but she flinched terribly, body reflexively curling in on itself, for what little it was able. A dark purple welt rose up quickly from her delicate skin, mirroring the X that bound her.

The vines flashed out again, again, until the woman threw her head back and screamed, silent to all the uncaring onlookers. The only indication of the noise inside the chamber was a slight twitch of the Venusaur's ear, a tiny tremor in the glass of the viewports. Soft moans broke the fog of chamber music, crescendos of pleasure at the night's climax. All too soon, the woman was nearly spent. Thick purplish bruises covering most of her flesh, blooming in beautiful fractal patterns. Blood trickled a little in places struck hard enough to split, collecting in widening circles at the foot of the cross.

Someone started clapping quietly near you, more joining in the polite celebration, while others cried out in ecstasy as they came. The flash of light from a Pokémon exiting it's Pokeball stopped much of the noise, everyone holding their collective breath at what might be revealed. Diminutive, a tiny pink Pokemon stood centre stage, it's round body and dark brown ears barely recognizable if not for the contrast of colour between it and the grey floor. The little star shaped Cleffa closed it's eyes in serene concentration, clasping it's hands together and beginning to sway lightly back and forth. It's head tilted skyward rapturously just as sparks began to form and drift in a swirl up towards the tall ceiling. The audience held their breath, wondering what would happen, the laboured rise and fall of the woman's chest seeming to be the only movement. Then, the glittering sparks reformed, descending in ripples around the bound woman's body. Bruises receded, blood staunched, breathing eased. Gasps of surprise rang out from the onlookers as the woman's skin nearly returned to creamy perfection, now decorated in lines by tacky drying blood.

The Venusaur and Cleffa inclined their heads in a polite bow, returning to their Pokeballs in a flash. The woman's voice came on over the speaker system as the bound one regained consciousness, looking around in terror and disbelief.

_"Bidding for this beautiful toy starts at 100k. Do we hear 100k?"_


	4. 004: Charmander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Charmander / Male Human - psub
> 
> \------  
> Rape, underage, implied incest, abuse, molestation, anal.

"Okay, you boys get ready for bed." Mom's voice was stern but kind, one eyebrow quirking upwards at the audible groan from my older brother.

"But we _just_ got to the boss." He complained loudly, shooting me a conspiratorial glance and a smirk. I just sunk further into my seat on the couch, trying to disappear.

"Well you know, Josh has a big day tomorrow. My little boy is starting his Pokemon adventure!" Mom beamed widely, overcome with emotion until she had to come over and embrace me, and then my brother. "You're gonna do great sweetie. You have an awesome partner." She inclined her head towards the Pokéball resting in my lap. I'd gone earlier that day to choose my starter- Charmander, of course- and I would be setting out first thing tomorrow morning. Mom straightened up again and began shooing in earnest. Caleb, my older brother, made some quip about not remembering such fussing when he went on his adventure six years ago. He had also chosen a Charmander, which was now a Charizard, and gotten a respectable number of badges before returning home. Now he lived with us again, and visited a neighbor to learn carpentry- a useful trade in a village as small as ours.

Caleb grabbed me from behind in a half-hug, using his other fist to mess up my hair. "C'mon bro, let's do what Mom says. Gotta get you all ready for your big adventure!!" He was teasing and being sarcastic, of course, but nonetheless he pulled me off the couch and towards our shared bedroom.

Mom sighed audibly after a moment of silence and poked her head around the corner. "Hey, boys, Jessie just texted me. Her babysitter quit on her and she needs someone to watch the girls tonight cause she's out of town. I'm going to fly over there and stay the night, but I'll be back first thing to see you off!" She started busying herself with packing an overnight bag, downloading some Pokemon from the PC.

Caleb called after her, "Don't worry mum! I'll make sure he gets a good rest for tomorrow!" And then proceeded to noogie me viciously, painfully hard now that Mom was distracted. I could feel my stomach sinking into my feet, a chill sweat breaking across my skin. _It's okay,_ I thought, not believing my own words, _Just one more night, then you're leaving forever._ Caleb reached over at that moment and grabbed my nipple, hard, twisting it painfully until I let out a yip. Mom walked into the hall just as Caleb's arm retreated to his side, and she gave us a puzzled look.

"What was that?" she asked quizzically.

"Josh just bumped his elbow into the wall." Caleb supplied smoothly. "Ever the klutz!" My brother's smile was as pearly white as ever, and Mom relaxed easily, giving us some final details before leaving out the front door. It locked behind her with an audible click, and then we were alone. I was hunched in on myself, one arm gripping the other wardingly while Caleb regarded me with steely eyes. Then, without warning, he grabbed me in a headlock and we made our way, stumbling, to the bedroom. "Last night here for awhile, eh champ?" Caleb growled with good humour. "Better make it count, dontcha think?"

The room was dark and musty, clothing, papers, and other assorted items littered the floor in between the two twin beds that took up most of the room. Caleb deposited me on my bed and turned around to begin rummaging underneath his own. He spun around excitedly with a magazine in hand. I just drew my legs up to my face and stared sullenly at him. "Oh my _god._ " he said, looking me in the face, "Would you wipe that fucking look off your face. You look like I just killed your Poochyena." His face grew dark, and I knew better than to push him, so I moved closer to him, trying to blank my face.

"What's that?" I asked mildly, looking at the book in his hands. It was hard to make out in the darkened room, the only light came from the crack in the door, and the moon through the translucent curtains. Caleb's smirk came back at my question, and he plopped down beside me on the bed, turning the glossy paper towards the moonlight.

The pages were filled with shiny, full-colour images of naked women and Pokémon. Busty, tanned girls in bikinis lining up to straddle the point of a Staryu. A willowy girl getting railed by a Mega-Lucario. Dark skinned women kneeling before a giant Machamp, slobbering over his giant member. Caleb continued to flip through the book, pausing once to fight with a stuck page. He gave me a knowing look out of the corner of his eye, as we flipped to a page where a muscular, oily man was balls-deep inside a beautiful, dark-red Charmeleon. I blushed, looking away, and Caleb chuckled darkly. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to arrange my skinny legs in such a way as to hide my growing erection.

Caleb reached across suddenly, making a grab for the bulge in my pants. "I thought you'd like this." He whispered in my ear as I pulled away, but I only found the wall, frozen, with no where to go. I tried to push him away with my forearm, but his hand was insistent and easily pushed past me to grip my dick painfully hard.

"No!" I squeaked, "I'm not... I told you I'm not doing this anymore. You said it was the last time." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I turned away to blink them furiously away.

"Oh fuck." Caleb said, annoyed. "Jesus, now you're gonna throw that in my face? This is the last night I'm gonna see you for, what, how many years?" He pulled away, anger radiating in waves from his body. "I suppose you don't give a shit though. Bet you can't wait to get out of here." He was twisting the magazine back and forth in his hands. I felt terrible, like always. Even after everything, Caleb was my brother. I knew he had a hard time with girls, and he wasn't much of a Pokémon trainer... I uncurled mysef from the corner and reached a hand towards him.

In a flash, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward to unbalance me. I fell, _of_ _course,_ all the way to the floor. He was on me in a moment, wrenching my arms back and together, cinching them with a belt that he'd picked up off the floor somewhere. "Stop!!" I squealed, panic rising in time with Caleb's anger. The older boy was panting, not with exertion, but rage. I was trying to stay still and not escalade the situation any more than it already was. "Okay, okay..." I breathed, "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. We can do stuff." I felt ill to say it.

"No." He bit off the word, looming above me with clenched fists. "No, fuck you. You don't want to, so fine." He rushed forward, causing me to cringe in on myself. His strong hands grabbed me roughly all over as he roughly patted me, searching. His hand struck the metal hardness of my new Pokéball, and our eyes met in the darkness. He grinned, stuffing a hand into my pocket while I tried to roll over and get away, but he'd already closed a fist around the shrunken Pokéball. He withdrew, straightening, holding the ball between finger and thumb and letting it glimmer in the moonlight.

The flash of light from Charmander's emergence was almost blinding, both boys blinking until their eyes adjusted. Charmander's tail cast long shadows around the messy room, tinging the room red in stark contrast to the moon's blue. The little lizard just looked confused, cocking it's head sideways as it looked from me, to Caleb, and back. Caleb was looking down at me, hands on his hips. "Tell it not to hurt me." he snarled, glaring.

"What?" I said without thinking.

Caleb squatted down to where I was lying in the filth of our room. I turned my head sideways to look at him, maybe talk him down, and he slapped me sharply across the face. Reeling, I missed his first words.

"...not to hurt me! Now!"

I wiggled around so I could look at Charmander, voice cracking. "Charmander, I order you to not hurt my brother." The creature just smiled, little baby teeth barely poking out of it's pink gums, blue eyes sparkling. Caleb just grunted something and stood up, moving towards Charmander and picking it up. He sat down on his bed, the Pokémon in his lap. I flipped onto my side so I could see better. Caleb had Charmander sitting on one knee like a little kid, but his eyes were on me.

"I can't believe you hadn't thought of doing this before you even got him." he said, half to himself. Caleb began rubbing Charmander's smooth belly, the Pokémon starting out unsure but quickly moving to contentment from the rhythmic stroking. Caleb's hand moved lower and lower, until he was almost cupping Charmander's bottom. He trailed one finger delicately across the little fold of skin running vertically low on Charmander's belly. A small tremor ran through the Pokemon's body, one clawed hand moving up to the creature's mouth to stifle a moan. Caleb's finger probed deeper past the soft scales, until Charmander let out an audible squeak. I tensed at the sound, arms straining at the looped belt, with little success. Some dark red thing was slipping out from Charmander's slit, growing larger before my eyes, until it was fully erect, protruding forward with visible steam in the cool air. "Oh!" Caleb said, "It's a boy. Congratulations." He grinned down at me, but I just narrowed my eyes in rebellion, widening his smile.

After a few moments of cooling, Caleb reached a tentative hand out to grasp Charmander's cock around the base. He hissed softly, hand spasming, before settling in a loose grip. Charmander crooned a little, kicking outwards with his feet, but Caleb snaked an arm around his middle and held firm. Meanwhile, his hand began a slow progression up the small length of the Pokemon's cock, already slick with fluid, and more leaking from the tip. Shivering, Charmander began panting, small noises coming at regular intervals from the back of his throat while my brother increased the speed. I wiggled uncomfortably, cock bulging against my jeans, confusing memories of when that had been me mixing together with that shameful moment. "Char!" A pure cry, rumbling at the end while my Pokemon shuddered and orgasmed, steaming white strands of cum shooting forward to land near my face.

"Yeah..." Caleb breathed heavily, "He liked that." His hands were already at his waist, the sound of his zipper tearing through the room. Caleb scooped up my Charmander, grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up with one arm while his other hand fumbled to free his bulging erection.

"No!" I said quickly, trying to get up.

"You wanna take his place?" Caleb growled. I remembered the pain, and shame, and embarrassment, and sank back down to the floor, face burning. I turned away, face buried in the carpet, as Caleb scoffed, dick out in the open now, working it slowly with one hand while Charmander cocked his head in confusion. I couldn't watch. I listened instead, body rigid with shame and rage, as Caleb's breath hitched. Shuffling of cloth. Charmander's confused squeak, increasing to a cry of panic. My head whipped back around, eyes glaring hotly, while I witnessed my Pokemon's pain. Caleb had lifted the tiny thing with both hands and was in the process of spearing him with his gargantuan member. Charmander's clawed feet were wiggling vainly while Caleb pushed him down onto his cock. The tip of Caleb's cock slid ineffectually off Charmander's smooth scales a few times before finally catching, pressing open the Pokémon's tight hole. Caleb threw his head back with a heartfelt groan before forcing Charmander down heavily, the thick tip of his cock trembling before popping it's way inside. Charmander screeched, the high pitched sound reverberating horribly in their room, before Caleb adjusted his grip and clamped a hand over the creature's mouth. Tears stung my eyes as I remembered the same hand frantically covering my own mouth.

They stayed, frozen like that, for a few moments before Caleb opened his eyes wide enough to notice I was watching. He gave the most evil grin that made my blood boil, before using the leverage of his hand clamping shut Charmander's mouth and his grip under the Pokémon's arms to push down, the length of his cock sliding slowly inside Charmander's body. I could've sworn I saw a tiny dent poking out from Charmander's stomach once it was fully buried. The Pokémon was still making small, pained noises behind Caleb's hand, it's tiny chest rising and falling in shallow, panicked breaths.

"Yeah, _fuck yeah..._ " Caleb was whispering, I could tell he was about ready to blow just from the power trip he was on. I tried to control my breathing, calm my rage, so as to not encourage him any more. I just wanted it to be over. _You're leaving tomorrow,_ I reminded myself over and over. Caleb grunted low in his throat and began moving out and in just a little, basically wiggling at the tight apex of his thrust. Charmander shuddered and squealed at the slightest movement, but my brother continued on uncaringly, jiggling the little creature on his dick like some perverted sex toy. I knew what was coming from experience when his rhythm began to falter, vibrating through his whole body until he let out a lengthy moan, eyes shutting tightly as he pumped his load deep inside my Pokémon. In a rare act of mercy, he removed his cock from Charmander with a wet slurping sound, depositing the Pokemon on the floor before laying back on his bed to enjoy the last waves of his orgasm. Charmander lay unmoving, eyes distant as pinkish cum leaked out of his ass, and I saw myself in him as the tears spilled over.

It was awhile before Caleb got up and let me out of my belt-binding. I recalled Charmander to his Pokeball without speaking. I knew how this went. Caleb went to the bathroom, cleaned up, and was snoring loudly before I had fully made up my mind. Pokeball in hand, I packed a bag and slipped out the front door silently, ready to begin my Pokémon adventure, and never returned.


	5. 005: Charmeleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Charmeleon / Male Trainer - psub
> 
> \-----  
> Prostitution, forced, blowjob, anal sex.

Bells jingled, announcing the arrival of another customer. It was a man- as was most common- dressed business-casual, working a dark hat nervously between his shaking hands. He was peering around the place like a cop might leap out at any moment and cuff him, but the woman behind the desk just smiled warmly and relayed a gentle greeting, to which the man responded in kind, allowing for some sense of normalcy to return to him. He walked brisquely up to the counter then, with new found confidence, and announced, "I'd, uh, like to purchase an hour." with only a slight tremor in his voice. The woman adopted a patient, motherly look.

"First time, hun?" she asked.

He looked a little miffed to be found out so easily, but had the grace to let it go. "Y-Yeah."

"What's your name, honey?"

The man stiffened, obviously searching for an alias. "Scott." He offered lamely.

The woman pulled a pink binder from beneath the counter, a sly smile playing across her lips. "Here's our catalogue, Scott." She opened the binder, high-gloss photographs of hundreds of Pokémon filling the pages. They easily had all the Pokemon now native to Unova since the big migration, and even a wide selection of rare, off-region Pokemon. Scott leaned forward with interest, eyes widening at the lewd photographs. Each Pokémon was pictured both tastefully, surrounded by dark silk, various legs and other appendages spread wide to show off both male and female genetalia. Then, to the side of each picture, another photograph showing the same Pokémon covered in cum, holes wide, faces flushed. Scott pulled back in embarrassment after seeing one Pokémon, an Ampharos, three off-camera men thrusting into all her holes at once, cum already glittering across her smooth skin. Flipping the page, a strange, off-colour Raichu stared cutely out at him, icy blue eyes and round ears looking bizarre, totally unlike any Raichu Scott had seen before.

"That's Malu, our Alolan Raichu." The woman's voice startled the man, "Isn't she cute?"

"I was, uh," said the man, "Looking for male Pokemon, actually."

The woman looked playfully surprised. "Okay, honey." She withdrew the pink binder, and produced a dark blue one. Scott's eyes roamed with interest over the contents, until he tentatively picked up the book, leafing through it more quickly. He stopped on a page near the end, trembling, before holding it out to the woman.

"T-This one?" His voice still shook, finger pointing to a dark red Charmeleon with a thick, horn-like cock. Tiny fleshy ridges decorated the underside, near the tip. His moneyshot photo showed the Pokémon kneeling, thick strands of cum covering his reptilian snout, lips parted seductively to reveal a forked tongue that lapped eagerly at the white liquid. The woman saw his choice and smiled appreciatively, collecting the binder from the man and tucking it away. Then, she turned to her PC and typed a little, the Pokéball transfer machine whirring to life. A flash of light, and a dusty red Pokéball appeared, sitting in the dull electric light, while the pair took care of payment and other formalities. Then, she handed the ball over to the nervous man, giving him a wink before pointing to the foggy glass door to their right and producing a set of keys with an obnoxious feathery heart keychain attached.

"Down that hall, number 7." She purred, handing the keys over to him. "We'll call you on the phone when your time is up." She finished sweetly, and went back to her magazine.

Scott gulped and pocketed the Pokéball, shouldering his way through the door and into the hall. The carpet was dark red, a slightly different red covering the walls, while the doors were black, chipped golden numbers hanging crookedly from each one. Scott counted his way to number 7, and put the key in the lock, turning it with a clunk. The room inside was dark, but when he flicked on the lights, Scott was confronted with a largely normal-looking hotel room. It was all beige and teal and navy blue, a small bathroom available beside the entryway. Scott took off his shoes and coat, sitting down heavily on the edge of the queen-sized bed. It squeaked metalically, and Scott let out a deep sigh, spinning the Pokéball in one hand. He tossed it into the air, like flipping a coin, summoning the monster within.

The Charmeleon blinked awake, glancing around the room with a bored indifference. He scratched the side of his face with one back foot, tail aflame, swaying back and forth slowly. Scott was sitting on the edge of the bed with excited anticipation, motioning the Pokémon over with a wave. Charmeleon stomped forward, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man, but did not hesitate. He wiggled his way in between the man's legs, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, seductively turning one eye up towards Scott's face.

Scott was tense, but soon relaxed into the creature's embrace, sighing contentedly. Then, with sudden force, he pushed the Pokémon away, confusing the beast. Charmeleon just watched warily from the ground as the man stood and fumbled with his pants, removing them and folding them neatly on the dresser beside the bed. He turned back to the Pokémon, naked besides a form-fitting t-shirt, working himself up and down with one furiously quick wrist. He reached down, grasping the Charmeleon and wrenching him to his feet by his horn, the bony scale-covered protrusion that would one day branch into the twin horns of a Charizard.

Scott thrust his soft cock towards Charmeleon's face- the Pokémon was still disoriented and didn't immediately open his maw. In response, Scott shook the Pokémon roughly by his horn, jarring the creature, and pressed insistently against the beast's lips, which quickly obliged. Groaning, Scott pushed the length of himself into the beast's mouth and down his serpentine throat, forcing him to straighten out to avoid the uncomfortable pressure. A steady gurgling filled the room as the man began to pump in and out, in and out, using the horn for easy leverage as he loomed above the crouching Charmeleon. Saliva dripped out from the corners of the Pokémon's mouth, trailing to the floor as he closed his eyes in silent concentration. Slowly, the Charmeleon's eyes closed as he focused completely on the human's pleasure, letting his throat be nothing more than a fuck-toy.

After awhile of this, Scott pushed the Pokémon back to the floor and walked over to his coat, extracting a condom from an inner pocket. He tore the foil package open and slid it into place with one practiced motion, striding back to where Charmeleon lay waiting, unsure how the human wished for him to act. Scott just nudged at the 'mon's back flank with one foot, cocking his head to one side, hand sliding up and down his cock languidly. He looked like he wanted to say something, then thought better of it, instead falling upon the unwitting creature in a flash. The human's oppressive weight bore down on the smaller Pokémon, pinning him easily while his hips frantically searched for the Charmeleon's slut-hole. Upon finding it, the man shook forward violently, impatient, over-eager and frustrated, working his way into the hole with painful stabbing quickness. Charmeleon let out a hissing cry, his well-trained mind enjoying the delicious ache of it, body reflexively arching upwards to better accommodate cock.

The man thrust downward, legs straddling the smaller beast as he hunched above, forearms framing the creature's face on either side. His shaggy, dark hair hung down lank and sweaty, animalistic grunts coming from the back of his throat as he thrust over and over into the beast. Charmeleon kept his fiery tail expertly to one side, dark eye rolling back in his head to stare up at the human who was fucking him. Hot breath panted out from his parted maw, forked tongue slipping purposefully between blunted teeth. Scott hadn't fully appreciated the Pokémon's tongue before, he'd been too deeply buried in his throat. Watching, panting, he saw Charmeleon flick out his forked tongue once more, twisting the thin tines together in a corkscrew motion, then untwisting them and flicking them up and down, alternatively. The simple thought of the slippery flesh twisting around the head of his cock undid him, freezing him mid-thrust as he poured hot cum deep inside Charmeleon's ass. His eyes shut tight, and he clutched at the thick, meaty haunches of the 'mon while he shook out his blinding orgasm, lights dancing behind his eyes.

Panting, the man leaned back, softening cock slipping out of the Pokémon's ass with a wet gurgle. Charmeleon lay still, waiting for instruction, but Scott just withdrew him into his Pokéball without a word, giving an embarrassed glance to no one in particular. Hurrying to the bathroom, he cleaned up and dressed in record time. "Shit, fuck, shit..." was all he could whisper under his breath. "Fuck, you did it again, you did it again...!"

Within minutes, he'd gathered his things and headed out the hall, handing the ball back to the confused clerk, who looked stunned, and began to explain that there was still twenty minutes left, only to empty air.


	6. 006: Charizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Charizard / Female Human - pDom
> 
> \-----  
> Fluff, fisting, captive, distant past AU.

The Elder's face was grave as he looked over the assembled tributes- young men and women assembled from all the villages that lived within the shadow of the Mountain. He walked down the line, scrutinizing each beautiful face after the next. A few members of each gender were dismissed for not being perfect enough- but they weren't offended, they were relieved. No one wanted to offend the Dragon, and no one wanted to be chosen by it.

The Elder stopped in front of me, appreciating my lightly curled mahogany hair, the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of my nose. He paused a moment to draw a wrinkled hand across my smooth skin, nodding his approval before moving on down the line. Pretty boys and girls of every variety stood in the village green, of Stands-at-Dragon's-Feet, the village closest to the home of the Dragons. My people had lived alongside the Dragons for generations- and because of our agreement to give tribute once every ten years, the great Dragon protects us from other monsters who might destroy us, like walking boulders, poison flowers, or the mind-takers, even the graveyard spirits.

Even now, across the plain, I could see a flicker of dark red moving through the trees. The little Dragons- offspring of the great Dragon- hunted in packs all around our villages, and would come to the aid of any human caught in peril, all throughout the shadow of the Mountain. The flames on their tails flickered visibly in the darkening light, as older villagers, too old to be given as tribute, began lighting bonfires and filling braziers all around the square in preparation for the Dragon's arrival. Flowers, food, and sculptures were heaped on the long table, more gifts for the Dragon's visit.

Someone called out and pointed up, towards the mountain. Dirty human faces all turned skyward to view the jets of flame blooming orange from the mountaintop. The Dragons were announcing themselves, and soon wing beats could be heard over the wind. The Elders clapped impatiently, and everyone took their places, tributes lined up neatly in their simple white robes, the rest of the villagers standing back, kneeling or sitting in the grass. I could see them now, flying down in lazy circles, their thick tales slicing through the air, large life-fires burning strong at each's tip.

A few began to alight on the green, landing heavily and shaking the earth. They were almost as tall as a man, not including the thick tails that wound out behind them. Proud orange wings stretched and settled comfortably upon their backs, translucent blue webbing mirroring the darkening sky. Twin horns decorated each serpentine head that rested upon long necks, glittering rows of teeth grinning back at our frightened faces. The Dragons grouped up together some ways away from us tributes, ten in all, pausing to eye our celebration with critical eyes. Some Dragons would spray a jet of flame, seemingly for fun, looking slyly out to see our reactions. One Dragon came forward towards the line, thick clawed feet kicking up dust as he approached.

He walked up and down the line, heat radiating from his orange scales, each tribute shivering with both relief and cold as he passed them by. After a few trips, however, the Dragon paused in front of me, twisting his long neck down to peer into my face with a sky-blue snake's eye.

"Charr...." he rumbled deeply, eye blinking in a deliberate, slow movement. The Elders took it for what it was- a choosing. I'd been selected, I realized with numb disbelief. The other tributes were hurrying back to the arms of their waiting families. Everything felt distant, unreal- I looked with wide eyes at the shocked faces of my mother and father, clutching one another reflexively as they witnessed my fate. Then I saw my sister. My sister... I gulped heavily, a stone settling into my stomach, content with the knowledge that because of my sacrifice, she would be too old to be selected ten years from now.

Some of the Dragons were busy wolfing down the food from the long table, two smaller-looking ones locked in a fierce wrestling match over a stack of roast chickens. I stepped forward boldly, towards the large Dragon who had selected me. He gave me a bored look, a few sausages sticking haphazardly out of his maw, then swallowed, growling something to the others. Before I could even think to ask for time to say my goodbyes to everyone, the Dragon seized me, powerful wings beating furiously. Wind whipped wildly at my hair, and I cried out, but when I blinked the dust away, the village green was receding beneath my feet. My stomach did a few flips as I watched the houses of my people shrink into specks, frigid air slicing deep into my bones. The Mountain loomed, impossibly high, and seemed to stretch on forever even as we sped along, tree and rock a mere blur far below.

The Dragon had plucked me up beneath the shoulders, carrying me like a child as we flew. After a few minutes of shouting, I finally got through to him about the cold, and he drew me close to his chest where the Fire was contained. I could feel the heat of it even at a distance, and I turned stiffly inward, curling myself into the creature's chest with a relieved sigh. It seemed like hours we flew like that, and I may have even dozed off a few times, but a change in wing beat startled me awake, and I looked around in confusion at the rocky landscape.

Thick mist curled around the jutting spires of white rock, nearly obscuring my view of the place until the powerful gusts of wings cleared it away, revealing the Dragons' home. Dozens of full-grown Dragons lazed about on rocky cliffs, some curled together like twins, others playfully tussling, rolling around in a blur of wing and tail. The tribute-party alighted in a small clearing, drawing the attention of others as they laid down armfuls of food and small metal trinkets. My carrier set me down roughly, so much that I stumbled, rolling painfully across jagged stone. When I had regained my senses, I looked up and noticed the huge Dragon sitting on a precipice above the clearing.

She was sitting in a uniquely shaped stone-bowl that rested high above the clearing where the other Dragons milled about. Her role and status was immediately obvious, as all around her lay dozens of pale eggs speckled with large green spots. Then, climbing about her tail and back, were even more little-lizards- small, paler versions of the dark red adolescents that roamed in packs around their lands. They all bore the flame-tail of the Dragon, but had wide, curiously sympathetic eyes that called strongly to my heart. With a swish of her tail, the mother signaled to her offspring, and the little-lizards hopped off and scurried away into holes in the rock. The Mother spread her magestic wings and took off, sweeping down towards me in a frightening display, whisking me off my feet in a breathless rush and taking me somewhere higher up the mountain.

It only took a moment, but we'd gone into the thick mist, and I had trouble getting my bearings. The Mother had set me down and slithered off somewhere. I tried to follow her, waving my arms ineffectually at the white vapours. She graciously whipped a wing out and my vision cleared, revealing peculiar low rock pools filled with steaming water. That was where the mists were coming from- and why I hadn't been too cold since landing here. The Mother had slid into one such pool, and was staring at me with dark eyes. I stood awkwardly, white tribute's robe now plastered embarrassingly close to my body because of the drenching mist. The Mother held her flame tail high above the water- though I had a feeling any water that came too near it would become steam- and used it now to motion me closer. I obeyed, head bowed low, panic settling over me. _Tributes never came back._

The Mother held out her three-fingered hand at me, and I paused. She shook her head slowly, and made a motion of passing her arms over her head. I cocked my head, trying to understand, then gathered up my soaked garments and held them out a little. The Mother nodded. I dipped my head a little, embarrassed, but after an encouraging snort from the beast before me, I lifted the robe over my head and deposited it to the side. My naked form was considered very classically beautiful in the village- wide hips, ample breasts, small rounded stomach. A mass of soft dark hair covered my sex. The Dragon seemed to be considering me, then jerked her head sharply, calling me forth again. I blinked, but obeyed, stepping forward towards the pool. I reached a tentative hand out to the hot water, but found it to be tolerable, and after a shared glance with the Mother, I climbed into the pool.

The Mother was swishing around languidly, tail swaying back and forth like some monsterous fish. I was shivering despite the heat of the pool, starting to wonder what I'd gotten myself into, when the Mother made another commanding motion to me. I blinked, having spaced out, my head was swimming with heat- I think the Dragon was heating the spring even more. She was trying to communicate something, using her clawed hands to motion to me as she flipped onto her back, broad wings outstretched in the clear water to prop herself up. Her thick tail was long enough that much of it was out of the water, sunset reflecting off her pale scales. The Mother was looking at me curiously, then dipped her head deliberately towards the base of her tail. Blushing, I eyed the swollen slit there, blooming wide and pink with need. The Mother just raised an eyebrow, dipping her head again, and I waded over, cautiously approaching her.

The Mother's slit opened faintly in a small fold at the base of her tail, pale yellow scales guarding the delicate pink insides. She seemed to be waiting with growing impatience, so, steeling myself, I reached a hand out to touch the delicate skin. The scaly folds twitched reflexively at my touch, and I drew my hand back fearfully, but the Mother was just giving me a bored look, so I moved forward again. The folds twitched again at my touch, but I pressed forward, slipping two fingers past the muscled opening, pushing them far into the liquid-soft skin, fingertips tingling from the acute heat, just on the edge of pain.

I probed further, eyes cast shyly upwards at the Mother's draconic face, but she'd closed her eyes and was simply relaxing backwards in the warm pool. I decided to try another finger, and another, until my hand was fully fit inside the Dragon's slit. She hardly reacted until my small hand was fit tightly inside, a little twitching around her closed eyes the only indication she felt anything. Emboldened, I stood up a little in the water, placing my other hand on the Mother's broad stomach to give myself some stability, while my hand sought deeper inside her, testing for a reaction. I felt a twitch reverberate throughout the Mother's body as my arm sank in nearly to the elbow, fear striking through me as the Mother lifted her head and let loose a small jet of fire, but when she looked down on me again with maw parted and heat in her eyes, the fear dissipated.

I tried moving my arm again, as it had gone almost numb from the heat and pressure. The inside of her was silky smooth, with small muscled bumps all over, giving it an interesting mixture of textures. Slick wet liquid coated my forearm as I worked it forward and back, pumping rhymically like I was washing laundry. My hand hit the end of her on one thrust, a soft wall of flesh with a thick, circular object on it. I'd never felt such a thing touching myself, but perhaps I just hadn't gone deep enough. I reached out a finger to slide around the circle, and the Mother shuddered, clawed hands opening and closing reflexively, her eyes still shut in concentration. Curious, I gently stroked the button more and more, moving my arm around to stimulate her as much as possible. I could feel her body tensing, recognizing what was happening from my own experiences. I kept up the pace, increasing it, faster, _faster,_ until I was nearly vibrating with the strain of it- and the pressure broke. Suddenly, her flesh clamped down on my arm like a vice. I cried out, but it was drown out by her joyous jet of flame, and there was nothing I could do but wait with a pained expression while she spasmed around me. Hot liquid poured fourth, slicking my arm more than I thought possible, a bit of it spraying out messily as she contracted with more waves of pleasure.

The waves began to slow, and I managed to sneak my hand out in between one. I backed away shyly, panting, drawn down to sit by the hot spring water. Some minutes later, the Mother cracked a blue eye at me, and stirred. I watched her climb out of the pool and shake off, stretching her limbs and wings. Then, she took off, blowing huge gusts of wind that sprayed water all around. I had barely climbed out of the water and picked up my white shift before she came swooping down out of the sky and snatched me up in her claws, illiciting a disgruntled scream while we raced down the mountain.

When we landed, I tumbled to the ground, shivering and wind-torn from my nude flight. I clutched the thin soaked fabric to my shivering body, drawing it down over my head without much thought for my surroundings. When I looked around, we were near the mouth of a wide cave, stone teeth lining top and bottom of the opening. It was misty here too, but I could see flickering fire light coming from inside the cave. Multiple fires, I noticed as I stumbled forth. Leaning on a large rock, I smiled as the little child-lizards waddled forward from the cave, calling to me in curious chirps. The Mother moved past me, all the babies gathering around her, climbing on her. She moved into the cave, beside a large stone basin in the floor that held a huge reserve of burning coals. Curling up a little ways away from the heat, her babies all cuddled in close, and I saw then that she had curled up on a large clutch of green-spotted eggs. Behind them, tears sprang to my eyes as I spied the cooking fires and sleeping furs of four older women, each about ten years apart in age. 


	7. 007: Squirtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Squirtle / Female Human - psub
> 
> \-----  
> Webcam, Voyeurism, Collar & leash, Facesitting.

The screen was blank, grey static fuzz buzzing across it while people gathered in the chat room and waited. It only took about 5 minutes, and a picture clicked to life, distorted for a second before it formed into the coherent view of a simple-looking bedroom. Blue walls, dark blue curtains covering a window. The camera was sitting on a little desk in one corner of the room, angled towards the bed, big pillows and a pretty light blue duvet arranged neatly, the skinny floor lamp beside the camera angled to bathe the area with light. A little flicker of movement passed by the edge of the screen just before a young woman came into view, smiling and waving at the camera. Her black hair was cut short and hung in choppy angles around her face, bangs pinned neatly to one side. A light blue sliver of something could be seen moving just below the desk, and the woman bent down to pick it up, straightening to reveal a Squirtle. His wide mouth was smiling, eyes shiny and bright like his lustrous brown shell. The girl laughed a little, hugging the Pokémon, before depositing him on the floor again. She leaned into the camera, pulling up a chair from somewhere, and began speaking.

"Hi guys!" The chat room flooded with messages.

 _hey cutie._  
what's up gorgeous?  
Good to see you again.  
hi sexy!!!!

The girl smiled as she read the responses, dark eyes flicking back up to the camera. "Today we're going to be playing with my recently-hatched Squirtle." She wagged a playful finger at the camera. "It's his first time, so you guys be nice, okay!" She turned around, moving farther out of the frame until it could be seen that she was wearing tight black shorts and a loose-flowing white tank top, no bra. Her chest was nearly flat, save for small, hand-sized breasts with perky pink nipples sticking out, peeking around the translucent fabric. The girl bent down to lift her Squirtle up and onto the bed, where he could be easily seen by the camera. He was looking around curiously, one hand in his mouth, while the girl walked out of sight, returning a moment later with a small dark blue felt collar with an O-ring hanging off the front. She giggled audibly and cinched the thing around the Squirtle's neck, producing a small chain leash from somewhere and latching the end to Squirtle's collar. The little turtle just cocked his head to one side, and the girl rubbed his smooth head playfully, turning back to shoot a smile at the camera.

Letting the leash drop onto the comforter, she stretched mightily, like a Persian, and in one smooth motion peeled her tank top off, baring her pale skin and pink-blushed breasts to the world. Just as quick she had the shorts off, revealing a delicately rounded pussy, a neatly shaped strip of soft hair running down the middle. The girl's body was thin, smooth, her ribs visible, with just the barest touch of roundness at hip and breast. She turned back and forth a little, giving the audience a good view, before coming back up to the camera to skim over the chat room. "What should we try first, guys?" she asked, sending the chat into an explosion of text, responses barely on screen for a second before they were swept away under a flood of more. The girl just giggled and read for awhile, shining eyes soaking in the attention, before nodding knowingly and walking over to the bed where her Pokémon waited.

Excited, the girl bounced onto the bed, hugging her Squirtle just as he was about to fall onto his back, lifting him up as she shuffled over into the centre of the bed. Tenderly, she kissed her Pokémon on the forehead, and lowered him onto the bed, his rounded shell sinking into the fluffy comforter to where he nearly disappeared. Then, she wiggled her way up, long thin legs straddling the Pokémon on either side, until her soft cunt was positioned directly above the Squirtle's head. From what little the camera could see at this angle, his eyes were open wide and wondering, mouth parted in curious anticipation. The girl paused a moment to look at the camera, giving a shy wave to all those watching, then lowered herself slowly towards the creature's mouth. He seemed to understand instinctually, mouth opening wider at her approach, until she placed herself within reach, and his curious tongue made tentative contact with her sensitive flesh. She shivered, pausing at the sudden sensation, eyes flooding with heat. The pair glanced at each other, frozen in that moment, until the girl lowered herself more comfortably, settling down with her Pokémon's head between her legs. She lifted the chain, pulling on it lightly for show, and grinding her hips forward with need. "Lick me." she commanded, not bothering to wait before she started grinding into the Pokémon's small face. His skin was smooth all over, cool mouth wet and toothless, tongue darting out to lap at her clit with surprising speed. It wasn't long before the girl's moans were echoing in the small room, the chatroom of watchers having gone mostly silent as everyone focused on the show before them.

The girl arched backwards, reaching a hand out to balance herself as she stretched her torso, riding the small creature beneath her. Something rose behind her- the male Pokémon was responding to his owner's treatment the only way he knew how- and soon his cock was standing stiffly up behind her, visible on cam even though most of the turtle was hidden by fluffy sheets. The girl just giggled when she saw it, shooting a knowing look at the crowd, then reached thin fingers to delicately brush the tip. His cock was different than most Pokémon's, the shaft relatively thin, with a bulbous head. The girl grasped the thick head in one hand, illiciting a low cry from her Pokémon, who struggled to free his face, with little success. She paused grinding, grabbing up the chain in her other hand and tugging on it playfully, still not releasing his sensitive tip. "Continue." she breathed, barely audible to the viewers. Squirtle paused a moment, trembling in his owner's grasp, before surrendering and focusing again on licking. The girl moaned, shivering, as he redoubled his efforts, and started slowly stroking his cock. A light tremor ran through her body, the pace of her grinding hips increasing in urgency as she rode the little creatures face, one hand pumping faster on his little cock, until Squirtle was making muffled noises in the back of his throat. "Yes, yes..." she whined, grinding viciously into his face while her hand slid feverishly up and down his cock, thick milky fluid bursting out just a moment before her own orgasm, which sent her convulsing in on herself, shaking all over while a primal groan escaped her lips. Red blush broke across her pale face, dark eyes shut tight, mouth open in a perfect "oh..." as she came hard, spilling slick fluid into Squirtle's mouth and down both legs.

Her hand shot out to grab the headboard, saving herself from falling. Wiggling backwards, she freed her Pokémon, who was panting heavily on the bed, little chest rising up and down, yet unable to move. A little wobbly, she set her feet down on the floor, and lifted the Squirtle into her lap. He had a dazed sort of look on his face, eyes unfocused. She turned to the camera and asked, "What next?"


	8. 008: Wartortle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Wartortle / Male Human - vanilla
> 
> \-----  
> Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Standing sex, Blowjobs, Size difference, Biting.

Will let out a sigh, quietly closing the door to the room he'd purchased for the night at the Pokécenter, designed for tired travelling trainers like him. Wartortle, his starter, stumbled in at his heel, looking exhausted from their day at the local Gym. Dirt clung heavily to Will's clothes, and he slung his backpack off one shoulder, setting it down beside the simple floor-bed that had been rolled out for him.

In one corner, there was a sink with a little stool in front of it, a simple cup and washcloth laid out for him. He quickly stripped off, stuffing his soiled clothing into the laundry sack in his pack, and taking out his last fresh change and setting them on the bed. Wartortle had wandered over to the sink, stubby hands wrestling with the faucet, until Will strode over, naked, and turned it on for her. She looked up gratefully, eyes droopy, before turning back and rinsing her hands in the water. The floor sloped down slightly into the corner by the sink, where a drain sat. Will bent down and picked up the cup, filled it with water and poured it over Wartortle's smooth brown shell, wiping a hand across to buff away the dirt. Wartortle just sank gratefully to the floor, tail swaying happily.

Suddenly, panic surged in Will. He remembered the battle they'd come from, the Gym Leader's Magneton seemingly unscathed by his Wartortle's furious attacks. Her teeth clamped down on the enemy's steel body, barely scratching the smooth surface as Will watched Wartortle's teeth chip. Electricity surged through metal, striking Wartortle while all Will could do was watch in horror from the side. He should've known better than to try and fight it with his starter, but he had rushed in and all his other Pokémon had fainted. Wartortle's strangled cries echoed in the Gym, clawing at Will's heart. Somehow, she had found the strength to pull into her shell, spinning and bouncing around the battleground with vicious speed, jumping up to slam with deadly precision at the floating Magneton. When the dust settled, the steel devil was laying flat on the ground, Wartortle panting heavily some distance away. He'd won a Thunder Badge, but barely remembered to accept it before rushing off to the Pokémon Center. They'd taken care of his Pokémon, and he'd rented this room for the night, but the fear he'd felt when he saw his partner convulsing with pain still clung to his heart.

She was looking up at him now with her  head cocked, fluffy ears swaying with the motion- probably because he'd stopped polishing her shell, so lost in thought was he. Face trembling, he grabbed Wartortle up in his arms, hugging her painfully tight as she croaked in surprise. She didn't struggle, though, just hugged him back, the curly fluff of her tail dropping forward to brush his shoulder affectionately. Before he knew what he was doing, Will drew back and kissed Wartortle, tongue exploring her mouth. She tasted like rain, and Will felt her tense with shock, but she quickly melted into him, lips relaxing, her own tongue cautiously moving forward to snake against his. He moved his hands up to either side of her face, holding it in place while he probed deeply, the little Pokémon going up on tip toes to reach.

Will released her after a long moment, pulling away with a breathless gasp, dark eyes refocusing on the world. Wartortle stepped towards him, one hand held out, and the need in her eyes was all the encouragement Will needed. His cock was already stiff from the kiss, and he rushed forward, overflowing with need, the need to chase this fear away, to feel his partner, alive, beneath him. Wartortle stumbled back from him, bumping up against the wall, but he just grabbed her head, rubbing his thumbs along her fuzzy ears, and guided his cock to her lips. She opened her mouth graciously, pink tongue sliding out to touch the tip of his cock, sending a shiver through his body. He slid the length of himself into her quickly, feverish, and she started making cute little gagging noises, desperately trying to relax and take it all.

Will pinned Wartortle's head to the wall with his cock, large hands pressing tightly in on either side of her while he slid in and out of her mouth. When he glanced down, he saw his Pokémon's face, teary eyed, drool leaking out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled up to meet his, electric connection snapping between trainer and Pokémon, building until Will couldn't take it, and withdrew suddenly, cock pulling free of Wartortle's mouth with a slurp. He lifted his Pokémon quickly, urgently, pressing her shell to the wall, pinning her against it with his weight. He leaned down to kiss her, and she turned her head upwards to meet him, their lips playfully dancing across one another for a moment before Will's tongue dove deeper, pressing it's way into Wartortle's mouth.

He had her underneath the arms, her legs braced against his torso, and hefted her up a little more, positioning her right above his stiff cock. Her feet squirmed involuntarily as she tried to push herself downward, to finally connect them completely. He paused, however, taking a moment to let that intense feeling pass between their eyes once more, studying her face as he pressed forward with his hips, and lowered her down on his cock. Her entrance was tight, nearly invisible with how it blended into her belly armour, but there was indeed a little vertical slit near the bottom. He rocked against it, the soft head of his cock glancing off of it for the most part, but the stimulation was causing her little slit to swell and drip, until it bloomed like a flower, red-pink flesh peeking out the edges, glistening. He thrust again, straight on, and it caught in the flesh, causing Wartortle to make a stifled little sound. Will's grip on her tightened as he pressed forward, pushing into her tight hole achingly slow, fighting for every inch until Wartortle's eyes rolled up into her skull and she made low moans with every panting breath.

They stayed still for awhile, Wartortle pinned to the wall by her trainer, Will's cock only about halfway inside. Their chests heaved in unison, Wartortle cracking one eye to see her trainer looming above her, hair hanging limply forward, dripping with sweat. He started to shift back, withdrawing slightly, his Pokémon's tiny clawed fingers reaching out as if to call him back. Soon enough he drove his cock forward again, sliding easier now against her sensitive flesh, cock coated with her slick cum. He hit her end about halfway in, bumping up against it repeatedly, wanting more. It was almost painful, but not enough to matter- Wartortle would have drawn him in deeper if she had the ability. She dug little red furrows into Will's pale skin with her claws, mouth opening to lick his smooth chest hungrily. He was trembling, still pushing against her with a quick rocking of hips, and Wartortle felt her own orgasm build suddenly. She bit down on Will's arm as the pleasure overtook her, lightly enough, but the sensation, coupled with the quick spasming of her cunt, sent Will over the edge with her, pulsating cock spewing thick strands of cum inside her. With no where to go, the cum spilled from the edges as he thrust the last into her, dripping onto the wall and the floor below.

Wartortle released her jaw when she could feel her body again, leaving behind two toothy indentations and a little bruise on her trainer's arm. She looked up at him, worried, but found his face slack, his eyes distant, a lopsided smile quirking up one corner of his mouth. He blinked, noticed her looking at him, and went in for another kiss, drawing her into his tight embrace.


	9. 009: Blastoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Blastoise / Male Human - vanilla?
> 
> \-----  
> Ocean sex, Huge cock, Huge ejaculation, Ass fucking, Blowjobs.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Graham's voice called loudly across the blue ocean.

White spray spewed from a rolling wave as a dark brown mass rose up from behind the wave. Clinging on for dear life was a human male, wearing dark swim trunks, skin evenly toasted from days spend at sea. The broad, flat head of a Blastoise emerged from the shell, thick arms stretching forward as if flying, as the pair crested the wave, weightless for an instant before they crashed back into the sea. The blow jarred the human, but he just laughed loudly, nearly swallowing seawater. Blastoise swam inland a bit, where the waters calmed, to let his human compose himself.

When the laughter subsided, the man flipped onto his back, stretching out easily on Blastoise's large shell. The sun was setting, casting fiery orange streaks across the clear sky, and Graham sighed in genuine contentment. It was about four years ago he'd retired to this remote island, having saved up the funds to build a little home here, with a garden to grow food. He'd made the choice to leave it all behind and just be out here with his two loves- his Pokémon, and the sea. Sure, it was a little lonely sometimes, but Graham had always found the company of Pokémon to be more fulfilling than that of any human. He shifted around until his face was near Blastoise's where it hung in the water, and he affectionately scratched at the beast's ears, earning a contented rumble. "Let's call it a night, okay buddy?" The creature blinked slowly, nodding.

Graham waded up through the shallows ahead of Blastoise, jogging up to his beach chair where a towel waited. He rubbed lazily at his dripping hair, turning back to see Blastoise standing up in the shallows, water streaming off of him in glistening streams. The beast shook his giant head, sending sprays of water flying out from the crevasses of his shell. His twin cannons gleamed, freshly polished, in the orange light. With slow, deliberate steps, the beast began to walk up the beach, shaking the ground with each heavy step. Graham finished towelling off with a practiced ease and ran over to meet Blastoise. His Pokémon looked down at him, a slow smile spreading across his face. The beast's eyes narrowed mischievously, and Graham could sense what he was thinking. It was their usual routine to play together after a day of swimming, and Graham noticed with a wistful smile that his Pokémon's dark red cock was already peeking out from the slit that contained it, low on Blastoise's body.

The pair had come out here, to this remote place, to get away from prying eyes, and the stigma of modern society. It had been an easy thing to hide when Blastoise had been small, but now that he was fully evolved, they didn't always have the luxury of doing things behind closed doors, or out of earshot. That's what made their new life so perfect. Blastoise reached out a clawed hand to grab Graham's wrist and pull him forward, the waves' edges sweeping over his bare feet. Laughing, he put a hand out on his Pokémon's shell to balance himself. He could feel the warm, sticky heat of Blastoise's growing cock worming it's way between their bodies as it grew to it's full size- namely, huge. Graham had never measured it before, but he thought it must easily be twelve inches. Maybe he should do that tomorrow...

A clawed hand on his shoulder brought him back to the moment, as his Blastoise gazed at him expectantly, nostrils flaring, pressing down on him, trying to drive Graham to his knees. Graham obliged, sinking down into the soft sand, feeling the steady lap of the warm water over his bare legs. Blastoise's cock rose up in front of him, dark red and pointed like a dagger, thin at the tip, growing thicker down to the base. Graham wrapped rough hands around the upper half of it, massaging up and down with steady pressure, as he knew Blastoise liked. His tongue flicked out, tasting the precum he'd milked out of it. It was bitter and salty, and Graham could feel his own cock react to the familiar taste. It stiffened quickly while he worked his Blastoise, mouth coming down as far as he could manage over the tip- which wasn't even a third over the entire length. He could feel himself straining against the fabric of his trunks, until the pressure was too much, and he withdrew from cocksucking with a wet pop, standing up in the shallow water and slipping quickly out of his uncomfortable shorts.

He stood, naked and darkly tanned all over, his small human cock pointing stiffly up into the air. To be fair, it was actually a respectable length, and only looked small next to his Pokémon's. Blastoise seemed to smile at him before falling backwards into the water with a splash. Graham laughed and held up his hands to block the spray, looking over at his Pokémon afterwards. Blastoise looked pretty comical, his round body floating easily in the water, red cock sticking up, short arms and legs paddling a lazy circle. When his head came back around, he stared at Graham, impatience evident, causing the man to laugh and slosh forward into the deeper water. Graham jumped the last of the way, landing on Blastoise's wide belly, scrambling on top of him in a reverse of how they usually surfed. His leg brushed against the monster's cock, eliciting a low rumble of annoyance, which Graham made up for with more sucking. He positioned himself with his feet in the water so he could suck the tip as well as rub his own cock against Blastoise's length. One hand rubbed up and down the shaft, the other held his balance. He ran his tongue all over the soft spongy flesh, flicking it over the tip's hole, plunging it down as if he might be able to shove his tongue right inside, but it inevitably just slid off and down the shaft, then back up again. He took it in his mouth again, sucking hard, loving the feel of it all. His hips moved independently, his tiny human cock rubbing up and down, up and down, over Blastoise's huge member.

Unable to tease himself any longer, Graham moved down, sinking his legs fully into the warm water. Blastoise's hole lay a little ways down from the base of his cock, closer to the underside of his flat tail. Graham pushed at the entrance with his own cock, pressing into the soft warmth with ease. He slid inside in one easy motion, sighing contentedly while Blastoise rumbled beneath him. After a pause, he leaned forward to lick his Pokémon's cock again, slobbering all over it, his hands gripping the edges of Blastoise's shell to give him some leverage with which to begin fucking. It was slow, because of the water, but Blastoise's insides were warm, almost hot, and very slick. Graham slid slowly in and out, using his grip to slam the last of the way inside each time, which produced low, quiet moans from low in Blastoise's throat. Getting an idea, he shifted his grip from the shell edges straight to Blastoise's cock, grabbing it roughly around the middle with two hands and pulling himself into another thrust. Blastoise's arms flailed in surprise, mouth opening wide, but Graham knew he loved intense pressure, and didn't let up. He used his Pokémon's huge cock like a riding horn, bouncing up and down in the water, the pair of them making their own waves from the slow fucking.

Graham could feel the edge of his orgasm building, approaching the edge of the cliff that would send him spurting. He paused deep inside his Pokémon and began massaging Blastoise's cock, gripping it and rubbing up and down, milking it. "C'mon," he rumbled, "Cum for me, big boy." His hands flew up and down the shaft, sandpaper palms stimulating the sensitive skin, mouth latching on to the tip as he felt the telltale twitching that meant Blastoise was close. He wiggled a bit inside his Pokémon's ass, trying to dig as deep as possible, until, suddenly, bitter liquid exploded out from Blastoise and into Graham's mouth. It was a huge amount, instantly leaking out from both sides as he struggled to gulp mouthful after mouthful. His cum jetted out with surprising force, the Pokémon's cock twitching spasmodically with the force of his orgasm. Water sprayed from both of his cannons as he came, something that only happened when it was a big one. After the third gulp, Graham felt his own orgasm bloom with inescapable heat throughout his whole body, his small cock spilling it's seed into Blastoise's ass. He removed his mouth from his Pokémon's cock, one last halfhearted jet of thick cum splattering across his face, more dripping out from his mouth to wash away in the tide. Graham lay forward, resting a sloppy cheek on Blastoise's smooth shelled belly, still buried inside him. The pair floated there in the growing darkness, perfectly content.

"Yeah..." Graham sighed after awhile, "This is the life."


	10. 010: Caterpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group Caterpie / Female Human pDom
> 
> \-----  
> Kidnapping, Sensory deprivation, Mummification/immobilization, Large insert, Insect swarm, Forced orgasm

Natasha opened her eyes to total darkness. She thought she had known darkness before- in her bedroom, at night, but this was something else. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand pressed right up against her face. The darkness was total, and complete, and made her afraid in ways she couldn't explain.

She was naked and shivering, sitting on a cold metal floor- when she took a minute to feel around, she found the walls and floor were made of the same rough metal, thick welded seams running at regular intervals. Nat cautiously stood up, an inch at a time, holding her arms up wardingly to try and find the ceiling, but when she had stretched to her full height- which was above average- she could still not feel the ceiling. She waved her arms experimentally, feeling nothing but air. Her prison was thin and tall, apparently. She couldn't walk around much, but she could stretch, so that was... something. Shivering, she huddled down again, hugging her knees tight to her chest. Her long wavy hair hung around her body, providing some comfort.

It was terrifying- she couldn't remember how she'd gotten here, even a little. She remembered her life- her little apartment in the city, her Zigzagoon, Ziggy, her boyfriend Paul. She remembered going to sleep, alone in her apartment, and then nothing, until she woke up in this place. Her mind began racing with thoughts of what might happen to her, or if she would ever see her family again. Nat didn't know how long she sat there, shivering, naked in the darkness, before a metallic _clunk_ made her nearly jump out of her skin. Light bloomed above her, and she squinted up, shielding her eyes from the sudden blinding radiance. A small square had opened up, far above her, easily twice her height in distance. She couldn't see anything but a white square, so she called up.

"Hello?" she yelled, "Please, is anyone there? Please get me out of here!" She carried on like this for awhile, with no response. A shadow moved through the light, and her heart leapt with hope. She watched, eyes slightly adjusted, seeing arms and feet moving above, and a large grey container of some sort. The person was carrying the container towards the hole, and flipped it, pouring a rain of small, wiggling green somethings down into the hole with her. She shrieked a little and moved back to one corner, while the person above dumped another container, and another, each batch hitting the floor with a dull thump, a writhing mass angered by the rough treatment. Wide eyed, Nat watched the green _things_ as the began to squirm around her prison. They were segmented, with large, dark eyes, and a red horn-thing on the tops of their heads. _Caterpie,_ Nat thought distantly, shuddering. She wasn't a fan of bug Pokémon.

Before she could draw another breath to scream up at whoever had put her here, the trap door closed, plunging her once again into total darkness. Panic welled up in her chest and she screamed, the shrill sound reverberating painfully around the metal room. She screamed until her voice cracked, devolving into huge sobs, then screamed again, hoarsely, when something brushed her foot. She tried to back up farther, but there was no where to go, so she just kicked ineffectually at the air in front of her.

Now that she had stopped screaming, she noticed the shuffling, clicking noises of the Caterpies all moving against one another- the sound sent a shiver of disgust up her spine, the invisibility of everything in the dark making it all worse somehow. Again, something brushed against her foot, and she screamed a short, rage filled cry, catching the offending Caterpie with her foot and hurling it across the room. She heard it hit the wall with a thump and fall to the floor. Then, the shuffling ceased all at once. Nat held her breath. Suddenly, they were all over her, sticky feelers touching her skin, gripping legs crawling up her limbs. She screamed and thrashed, but for every Caterpie she threw off, another latched on. She felt something cool and sticky touch her skin, while some Caterpies dropped down of their own accord. When she tried to thrash again, her arms stopped, straining against some weird tether, she felt along one arm with the other hand, barely able to reach a spot she could feel the pull, and her fingers touched upon a strange, silky strand that held taught against her struggles. The round smooth head of a Caterpie brushed against her hand and she flinched backwards- more of them had begun climbing up the ropes made by others. The tickling feet were all over her body now, some brushing over her most sensitive areas, but when the first one clung to her long hair, pulling it, she screamed again and tripped backwards, falling to the ground.

She landed heavily on some of the little beasts, arms unable to break her fall against the pull of their tethers, but not heavily enough, because they squirmed their way out from underneath her and away into the wriggling crowd. Their movements seemed to blend with the darkness, as if it were the darkness itself touching her all over. Immediately, she tried to right herself again, but the Pokémon were too quick, foaming out more sticky strands to bind her to the floor. She felt them working their way across her, the writhing mass eventually settling down as she became unable to struggle.

It was cold on the floor, and she began to shiver- some of the Caterpies sitting atop her seemed to be shivering themselves, although it was hard to tell with their constant movements. They crawled across her legs, her belly, her breasts, back and forth, until one began poking at her crotch. "Hey!!" she squealed, wondering if they could understand her, " _Don't!_ Get away from there!" Try as she might, she couldn't move in any significant way, more a tensing of muscles than actual movement. The Caterpie continued its probing, undeterred, probably curious about the warmth. Some others were simply laying on her, trying to absorb her heat. A few even tickled at her armpits, making her squeal.

Unfortunately, she had not been bound with her legs tightly shut- they were half-splayed open, in fact, from her less than graceful fall. More Pokémon gathered between her legs, touching lightly at the delicate lips of her cunt. They seemed hesitant, whether by some understanding or merely the stark heat coming from the area, Natasha couldn't say. Finally, a bold one stepped forward, rubbing it's bulbous head against her soft lips, brushing up against her like a cat, spreading them apart. She shivered, at once disgusted and stimulated, her body reacting with damp wetness. More Caterpies came forward, massaging her, crawling up her sensitive mound, until a moan escaped from her clenched teeth. If her hands had been free, she would've covered her face in embarrassment, but as it was, she could only shut her eyes tightly, body twitching as they continued to rub against her.

One brave Caterpie was tickling at the edges of her opening. She squealed at the sensation- there was a small something, she guessed it must've turned around to use it's tail. The back and forth swipes grew closer and closer to entering her, catching flesh folds a few times before finally diving deep enough to genuinely go inside. She clenched, trying to stop the invasion, but the Caterpie simply squirmed backwards, backing it's way inside of her warm cunt with each wriggle. The creature grew thicker from tail to head, and Nat could feel that pressure, the bump when it's tail nub hit the end of her, the swell of it's round head, like a strange ball plugging up her pussy. Completely inside her now, the stretch of it's large body almost hurt, swelling pressure radiating pleasure throughout her body. Horrified, she felt another pressing near the entrance, a second Caterpie having somehow noticed the first's escape into her warm cavity. It's tail too was now poking around, unbothered by the first Caterpie already shoved up in there. Before long it had managed to catch it's tail in her as well, and started backing up. The pressure was uncomfortable, as Natasha had never messed around with putting much inside of her besides her boyfriend's cock, and that was of average size- a single Caterpie was easily twice his length. She let out a ragged scream of rage to try and scare them off, with little effect. A few Caterpies that had been near her face gave pause, but the swarm that had engulfed her body didn't seem to notice at all.

The second Caterpie was squeezed half inside her now, wrestling with the first for a comfortable position. The wriggling deep inside her pressed on parts she hadn't known existed, and soon her breath was coming in short gasps, sweat forming on her brow. She would not cum, she told herself forcefully. She would not cum. She bit her lip, hoping the pain would help her concentrate. It didn't.

The metal beneath her had warmed from her skin, the thick blanket of tiny Pokémon giving back some degree of warmth while they clung to her for the same. She lay immobile for awhile, the two Caterpies inside of her always moving, swirling around her insides with their tails, thick round heads spreading her wider than she thought possible. The swarm had mostly calmed down, save for a few stragglers who hadn't locked down a warm spot. One such Caterpie began poking around her pussy again, and she groaned inwardly, unsure how much more she could take. An orgasm shivered through her whole body, as fragile as a Spinarak's web, held back only by the force of her will, her embarrassment. The stray bug's little feet were poking around her tender lips, figuring out the secret when one of the internal ones poking their heads out. It turned, swiping at her with it's tail, trying to catch it's way inside, but strayed too low, catching inside the fold of her ass instead. When the Caterpie tried to swipe up and couldn't, it began to back up, trying to worm it's way inside- but not into her cunt. It pushed against her, not making much progress, it's tail weakly searching back and forth, until finally it landed right on her asshole, and found purchase. The little rounded tail pressed into her, opening her tight ass, something she'd never even considered before. The sensation was intense, pleasurable, and yet wholly different from how her pussy felt. The Caterpie only made it about halfway in, it's progress slow, before Natasha couldn't hold it anymore. The pleasure broke like warm water all over her body, and she was twitching, wave after wave of orgasm flowing over and out of her. She felt the hot rush of cum spilling out of her cunt, the Caterpie inside fleeing the sudden flood, leaving her be. She twitched and jerked against her bonds, mind far away and floating, the shame not setting in for a good thirty seconds. Then, all at once, she was back on the floor of a metal room, bound by strange Pokémon, violated for unknown purposes. Her chest heaved, silent tears leaking down her face, invisible in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> My large collection of smutty short stories. I did them for writing practice, hope you enjoy them.
> 
> If you have a specific name, pairing, or kink you want to see for later chapters, just leave it in a comment and I'll do what I can. :)
> 
> http://simple-scribe.tumblr.com


End file.
